A 30 days countdown
by RedSS
Summary: One-shot. Este mundo ya estaba harto de guerras como para alargar otra.


**¡Alto, alto, ALTO! Sé que quieren matarme por no actualizar otras cosas (o tal vez no), peeero esto lo hice para sacármelo de la cabeza. Es un pequeño (o tal vez no, desconozco su largo aun) one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un nightcore de "You're gonna go far kid".**

 **GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there no me pertenece, solo mis personajes.**

 **A 30 Days Countdown**

 **Por RedSS**

 _IMPORTANTE: La línea cronológica de nuestro mundo será la misma descrita en el prólogo de mis fanfic de Highschool DxD: "La Nueva Guerra de la Humanidad" (obviamente sin lo sobrenatural). No sé si sea necesario leerla, pero se los recomendaría._

 **Día 0**

 **La Haya, Bélgica.**

 **Campamento Militar Multinacional.**

Los soldados entraban a sus vehículos animados, con sus armas en mano y las granadas colgando. 4 años de paz fueron suficientes para que el mundo se acostumbrara a no estar en guerra, sin olvidarse de la experiencia ganada tras décadas de conflicto. Y luego apareció esa misteriosa puerta, arruinando el producto de tantas vidas perdidas.

Cientos de civiles murieron en aquel ataque, conocido como "el día en el que la guerra recuerda su existencia". Una nación desconocida de otro mundo, llamada Imperio, atacó sin provocación a la nación belga. Las tropas belgas e imperiales se enzarzaron en un combate mortal apenas las fuerzas especiales policiacas, y luego las fuerzas armadas, arribaron a la escena. Con la rápida llegada de refuerzos neerlandeses y europeos imperiales, los atacantes fueron brutalmente aniquilados en la guerra urbana que les permitía sobrevivir usando a civiles como rehenes y usando tácticas de guerrilla. Los prisioneros fueron duramente tratados, y múltiples crímenes de guerra se cometieron por ambos bandos.

Pero el atacante no tuvo oportunidad. Los años de guerra habían curtido a esos veteranos policías y soldados que respondieron a la agresión. Apenas se hubo rendido el último de ellos, las naciones alrededor del globo manifestaron sus dolencias, y se organizó con una vertiginosa velocidad una fuerza de reacción dispuestas a hacer pagar a los barbaros que habían roto la paz como un el más fino cristal.

Los tanques llevaban a sus tripulaciones y carga de soldados lista. Los vehículos blindados que fueron la temida fuerza blindada durante todo un siglo harían pagar con sus cañones y orugas a cada civil caído injustamente.

Los carros blindados de combate y transporte tenían a sus soldados en espera. Sus armas estaban listas para machacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar nuevamente a los suyos.

Detrás de ellos, los ingenieros se encontraban en sus vehículos. Puede que no combatieron, pero harían lo imposible porque aquellos que si lo hacían tuvieran donde descansar y de donde atacar, aun si les costaba la vida.

Un par de semanas había pasado desde el ataque, y la fuerza multinacional en la que cada país aporto lo suyo estaba lista y a la espera. Cruzando el oscuro portal, fueron a parar a una amplia colina rodeada de enemigos. Estos hicieron señales de agredirlos. No necesitaron más palabras.

Los soldados desmontaron y parapetaron, los vehículos de transporte e ingenieros detrás de ellos. Los tanquista lanzaron su carga de personal, y se lanzaron a cargar contra las líneas que avanzaban hacia ellos. Los enemigos no lo vieron venir, y la avalancha de acero cubierta por la cortina de balas los arroyo y masacró como una avalancha de nieve arrasa los pueblos a su paso.

Una noche había pasado, y 30.000 vidas se habían desvanecido.

Para el tercer día, la base estaba lista. Helicópteros y aviones fueron traídos y armados. Las operaciones podían comenzar.

"Estamos listos" fue la frase que inmortalizo todo, y dicha por los labios del mariscal de campo Rommel, nieto del famoso mariscal del mismo nombre, solo auguraba una época de batallas y hazañas. Su frase fue complementada por la de su aliado Patton, nieto también del mariscal homónimo, que dijo:

"Que inicie la fiesta."

 **.**

 **Día 6**

 **Italica, Imperio**

 **15:00 horas.**

Los vuelos de reconocimientos de los aviones de largo alcance arrojaron resultados. Una geografía montañosa no sería rival para las veteranas tropas, curtidas por años de matanza, y su implacable avance por la tierra hostil. De inmediato se despacharon dos misiones de importancia: una hacia el norte, una ciudad económica llamada Italica, y otra hacia el sur, a un reino llamado Elbe.

Ese mismo día, los cañones de los tanques y las ametralladoras de los helicópteros resonaron por la zona del mapa correspondiente a Italica.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ella corría. Corría, corría y corría. Fue ingenuo negarles la entrada. Fue más ingenuo que, dada su ventaja defensiva por los muros, abrieran fuego contra ellos cuando trataron de negociar la entrada y rendición de la ciudad. Y fue más ingenuo aun, pensar que la Orden de Caballeros de la Rosa, arduamente entrenada y altamente profesional, bastarían para conten- al diablo eso, para siquiera _atrasar_ a aquellos soldados que poseían el poder de los dioses, de hacer temblar la tierra y estremecer los cielos.

Y hablando del diablo. Un grupo de aquellos enemigos con uniforme gris se acababa de aparecer por la calle. Sus misteriosas armas de metal y otro material desconocido para ella le provocaron terror absoluto, al brevemente recordar como sus hombres caían brutalmente abatidos sin ningún tipo de piedad o contacto físico. La tierra tembló otra vez, haciéndola caer al suelo. Por la mala suerte que parecía tener hoy, provoco que cayera una cubeta de hierro que llamo la atención de los soldados.

" _Oh mierda_ " corriendo entre calles y callejones, logro perder a sus perseguidores. Si tenía suerte, alcanzaría el castillo y podría hacerse fuerte allí con los que hubieran sobrevivido. Evadiendo los caminos principales, logro llegar hasta la entrada. Lo que vio allí le desmorono el alma a los pies.

La entrada estaba llena de caballeros muertos. Brutalmente aniquilados, sus rostros irreconocibles y sus cuerpos una masa sanguinolenta. 10 soldados enemigos vigilaban la entrada.

Sus ojos giraron hacia arriba, donde en lugar de la bandera del Imperio había una bandera desconocida para ella. Tenía una raya a cada lateral, una azul a la izquierda y una verde a la derecha. Entre ambas, tres rayas horizontales de color negro, blanco y rojo. Acompañando los colores, de izquierda a derecha, había tres símbolos: una especie de flor de tres puntas, una cruz negra y un rectángulo que mezclaba verticalmente los colores rojo, blanco y verde.

Su mirada ahora viajo al balcón, donde el cadáver de un caballero se encontraba con la espalda doblada sobre el borde. 4 soldados, no, oficiales a juzgar por los distintivos de sus uniformes, estaban acompañados de…

" _¡La condesa Myui!_ "

Efectivamente, la joven condesa rubia de 11 años había sido sorprendida mientras era evacuada al refugio del castillo. Con todas las delicadezas correspondientes a su cargo, se le tomo prisionera y fue llevaba por un grupo de oficiales hasta el balcón que daba a la entrada. Mediante uno de los oficiales, que se podía presumir hacía de intérprete a juzgar por el libro en sus manos, uno de ellos se comunicó con la condesa. Luego, esta paseo su mirada apenada por la entrada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Ella intento decirle con los ojos que no hiciera nada, pero era inútil. La joven condesa no pudo captar el mensaje, o si lo hizo, lo ignoró.

"Princesa Piña. Le pido a nombre de Italica y de los caballeros restantes de la orden que usted maneja, que se rinda y deje la lucha. Si se niega a cooperar, entonces me veré en la obligación de dar autorización para que los enemigos del Imperio busquen a través de la ciudad rendida en busca de usted y sus caballeros, con todos los daños a la población que eso conlleva. Así que amablemente le pido, sino le ruego, que se rinda."

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? ¡Era una clara traición al Imperio!

Pero no podía decirle nada. Tenía razón. Todos sus caballeros estaban muertos o heridos, y la ciudad estaba totalmente ocupada. Sería inútil seguir resistiendo, siendo que conllevaría a su aniquilación. Por último si se rendían podrían sobrevivir como hijos de nobles.

Saliendo al descubierto con las manos en alto, se acercó hasta que estuvo a un a distancia corta del balcón. Los oficiales y soldados enemigos la miraban fijamente, hasta que abrió los labios.

"Yo, Piña Co Lada, tercera princesa del Imperio y comandante de la orden de caballería Caballeros de la Rosa… me rindo. Por favor cesen la lucha."

Apenas el intérprete (con algo de ayuda de la condesa) tradujera el mensaje, los oficiales se lanzaron en una ardua actividad, hablándole a pequeños objetos que llevaban consigo y aparentemente dando órdenes. Piña escucho el sonido de metales cayendo, y se giró hacia la entrada. Allí estaban algunos de sus caballeros, boquiabiertos o con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Sus armas, arrojadas en el suelo ante la incredulidad.

" _Bozes, Panache, Gray… todos ustedes… lo siento_ " pensó la joven princesa de 19 años antes de desfallecer por la presión. Soldados vestidos de gris salieron del castillo y los redujeron a todos, llevándose a los heridos al hospital de campaña establecido afuera. En lo alto, helicópteros patrullaban los alrededores, de vez en cuando disparando contra algún enemigo que huía o aun intentaba luchar. A varios cientos de metros de altura, kilómetros quizás, grandes y pequeños aviones pasaban de largo de aquella ciudad de la cual columnas de humo se elevaban al cielo, víctima del encuentro ente un ejército medieval y uno moderno.

 **.**

 **Día 6**

 **Rondel, Ciudad Autónoma**

 **15:50 horas**

"Está oscureciendo temprano" comento uno de los soldados a bordo.

"Puede que estén en invierno. Pero el sol no se pondrá hasta algunas horas más" respondió otro.

"Seguiremos combatiendo para ese momento" le observo el primero.

"Entonces que sea divertido" le señalo un tercero.

El oficial de los soldados a bordo, acompañado del oficial a cargo del avión, observaban el paisaje a través de la abierta puerta de salida. Cuando el reloj marco las 15:55, ambos se pararon y llamaron la atención de los hombres y mujeres a punto de saltar.

"¡Arriba!" los hombres se pararon. "¡Enganchen!" múltiples ganchos fueron sonoramente colocados en la pasarela de hierro por sobre sus cabezas. "¡Revisen equipo!" cada uno reviso el equipo del soldado de enfrente. "¡Recuerden buscar a sus líderes de escuadrón y compañía al llegar al suelo!" el oficial de salto revisó su reloj. Marcaba las 15:58.

"¡Numérense!"

Desde el fondo del aparato aéreo, los soldados fueron contándose. Cuando habían llegado al último, el piloto empezó a hablar por la radio.

" _Viento, ok. Altura, ok. Espacio, ok. Luz verde. Salten, Salten, Salten._ "

La luz verde junto a la puerta se encendió, y los soldados empezaron a lanzarse al vacío uno por uno. Cuando el último de ellos saltó, el oficial de estos hizo sus últimas revisiones antes de lanzarse de igual forma.

Eran las 16:10 horas, y el cielo sobre Rondel estaba lleno de paracaídas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La noche había caído sobre la mágica ciudad de Rondel. Pero a pesar de ser las 22:36 horas, no por eso había falta de actividad.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayu- AAAHHHH!"

El sonido de un disparo acalló las suplicas del hombre moribundo cuya pierna había sido atrapada por el escombro de una casa, sobrecogiendo de miedo a aquellos locales que lo hubieran escuchado. A lo largo y ancho de la académica ciudad, los fuegos de incendios provocados por los ataques aéreos alumbraban los distintos escenarios de combate entre unos sorprendidos y anonadados magos, y unos decididos y letales paracaidistas. Donde la luz del fuego o el escaso alumbrado aun funcional no alumbraban, los paracaidistas avanzaban gracias a sus visiones nocturnas y experiencia.

"Hawker 1-1 este es Delta 4, tenemos 10 _tangos_ fuertemente atrincherados en una casa de 3 pisos lanzando magia de fuego. Coordenadas _Oscar-Tango-9-4_. Repito, _Oscar-Tango-9-4_. Lanzamos humo púrpura sobre nuestra posición. Cambio."

" _Delta 4, Hawker 1-1. Recibido, realizando pasada de 20mm._ "

El cazabombardero pasó a vuelo rasante, masacrando a quienquiera que fuese el que se atreviera a oponerse a la ruta de fuego de su cañón automático de 20mm. La casa objetivo, de una estructura regular para la época, no fue rival para el poder bélico del siglo XXI y se derrumbó en forma de escombros. Los pocos supervivientes fueron pasados por las armas allí mismo, mientras los paracaidistas seguían avanzando.

"Storm 2-4, Alpha 6. Hostiles en el sector _Quebec-Romeo-3-9_. Cambio."

"Hawker 1-4, Bravo 7. Enemigos atrincherados en _Tango-Foxtrot-5-8_. Requiero pasada de 20mm. Cambio."

"Storm 2-2, Echo 1. Línea improvisada en el sector _Lima-Bravo-6-4_. Tenemos humo verde en nuestra ubicación. _You are clear to engage, over_."

Esa noche, los magos que lucharon y perecieron en Rondel, así como aquellos que sobrevivieron traumatizados después, aprendieron a temerle a aquella águila blanca sobre un parche negro que llevaban aquellos soldados que cayeron del cielo. Y más aún, aprendieron que nunca había que desafiar a aquellos "pájaros de hierro".

 **.**

 **Día 7**

 **Elbe, Reino de Elbe**

 **11:45 horas**

Venían de ninguna parte. Duran observó como esos soldados desconocidos aparecían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad y, por mensajeros que llegaron a toda prisa, del reino. Parecían estar por todas partes, aniquilando a cualquiera que se les opusiera e imponiéndose por sobre aquellos que se resistieron. Decidió tomar a su guardia personal, dejando solo una dotación mínima en el castillo, para salir al galope a encontrárselos.

La escena lo sobrecogió. Sus soldados caían abatidos apenas eran avistados por los enemigos. Sus arqueros y ballesteros apenas podían cargas sus armas antes de obtener 5 agujeros en el cuerpo, mientras que moles de hierro avanzaban por entre cargas de caballería e infantería. Nada podían hacer para detenerlos. Avanzaban con total impunidad, como si el mundo fuera de ellos. Alzó la vista al cielo, pero se la devolvieron pájaros de hierro que lanzaban objetos negros, para luego explotar y esparcir más el caos.

Los dioses los habían abandonado.

Saliendo con una bandera blanca en alto por encima de su caballo, Duran se encontró cara a cara con ellos. Quien estaba al mando iba a bordo de un carro más pequeño que la mayoría de los presentes, y era a todas vistas un humano más como ellos. ¿Cómo había logrado dominar el poder de los dioses, siendo el apenas un mortal?

"¿Sí?" le pregunto aquel alto cargo, seguramente un general, embutido en su correctamente puesto uniforme caqui a pesar de haber estado en combate hace unos momentos.

"Soy Duran, rey de Elbe. Vengo a anunciar la rendición del reino. Les rogamos por los dioses sean piadosos con nosotros" Duran bajó la bandera, mientras sus hombres deponían las armas. El oficial le dio una cálida sonrisa acompañada de una afirmación, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al centro de mano para anunciar al fuerte "La Haya" de lo sucedido.

"Dioses, ¿eh? Demasiado tiempo hemos estado en guerra como para creer en ellos ahora" murmuró aquel mariscal oriental de apellido Isakovich. Sobre su cabeza, la aviación se dirigía hacia el mar avistado en las exploraciones, esperanzada de encontrar algún objetivo al cual bombardear y destruir.

 **Día 9**

 **Alnus, Imperio (Bajo ocupación Mando Unido Terrestre [M.U.T.])**

 **Fuerte Militar "La Haya"**

El mariscal Rommel entró último a la sala de mando donde se encontraban sus pares de otros países: Isakovich por parte de la U.R.S.O., Patton por parte de la República, Vásquez por parte de Sudamérica y África, y Richtmont por parte de la Confederación Oceanía.

"La situación se desarrolla rápidamente. Su sistema de comunicación es tan rudimentario, que hemos logrado cortar todos sus mensajes." Señaló Richtmont a sus compañeros de rango.

"Es posible que no se hayan enterado de nuestro contraataque. O si lo han hecho, no les hemos dejado tiempo a reaccionar." Relaciono a su vez Rommel.

"Según los datos recolectados y proporcionados" empezó a hablar ahora Vásquez "Hemos neutralizado las ciudades de Rondel, una ciudad autónoma que se destaca por su educación y concentración de magos; Italica, una ciudad-enclave económico que estrangulará la economía del Imperio de aquí a unos días más, además de privarlos de áreas agrícolas; y la ciudad y reino de Elbe, el reino más poderoso militarmente al sur. Hay un par más de reinos al suroeste y más ciudades imperiales al oeste, mientras al este hay un mar, un cordón montañoso de pequeño tamaño, y la capital del Impero llamada Sadera."

"Es urgente decidir qué hacer luego. ¿Vamos por Sadera o nos lanzamos por otras ciudades?" preguntó Richtmont a sus pares.

"Voto por neutralizar las otras ciudades primero. Si las dejamos activas, cuando caiga la capital pueden convertirse en capitales provisionales. Si las tomamos antes evitaremos eso." Analizo a su vez Rommel.

"Debemos realizar un ataque a la costa oeste del mar cercano. Así lograremos evitar su escape hacia nosotros. Todavía pueden escapar al norte o este, sin embargo." Comentó a su Patton.

"Me encargaré de lanzar ataques al oeste. Neutralizare las ciudades imperiales restantes en esa dirección." Comunicó Richtmont.

"Eliminare a los reinos que queden en el suroeste, por mi parte." Anunció Vásquez.

"Yo tomare el avance a la capital. Tú, Rommel, te quedas con la costa. Isakovich, tú te quedaras al mando de Alnus hasta que terminen las operaciones." Indicó Patton. El descendiente del mítico comandante y el mariscal oriental asintieron, y los 5 pares de botas salieron a la vez de la sala.

 **.**

 **Día 14**

 **Afueras de la capital, Principado de League**

 **Puesto de Mando**

" _Logramos neutralizar todas las ciudades imperiales. No fue muy difícil, el problema fue encontrarlas._ " Dijo Richtmont por la video llamada que mantenían los 5 comandantes.

" _Por mi parte la costa estaba casi indefensa. Apenas un par de guarniciones portuarias que se rindieron a los pocos minutos._ " Señaló a su vez Rommel, exprimiendo el agua de su gorra " _Aunque algunos de ellos pensaron que sería divertido lanzarnos agua cuando íbamos entrando a un puerto._ "

"Por mi parte no he tenido problemas. Los monarcas de aquí son cabezas duras, pero nada que la masacre de su guardia no haga. Hace 10 minutos llegó la confirmación de que el rey de Alguna se rindió." Comunicó Vásquez por su lado. Los posibles núcleos de resistencia del Imperio fueron eliminados uno a uno, cayendo con gran facilidad ante el avance imparable de los tanques, aviones y soldados. Y la fiesta apenas entraba en calor.

La llamada estaba por terminar cuando Patton apareció en la llamada, garganta hinchada y cara enrojecida. Señales inequívocas de que había estado gritando maldiciones, como era su costumbre.

" _Buenas, caballeros._ " Saludo cordialmente, señal de que algo lo molestaba.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

" _Había un paso en la cordillera donde se hicieron fuertes. Costó sacarlos de allí, ya que los desgraciados estaban literalmente excavando hoyos en la tierra para meterse dentro. Desconozco si era para emboscarnos o esconderse, pero la mayoría se rindió._ " Informó cansadamente. " _Hemos asegurado ambos lados, y la única otra manera de pasar es mediante un largo rodea que los haría caer sobre las tropas de Richtmont. No creo que quede otro frente._ "

" _Eso lo veremos. Preparemos todo para el ataque a la capital._ " Dijo Isakovich antes de cortar la llamada, seguido de los otros.

 **.**

 **Día 18**

 **Sadera, Imperio**

 **~4:00 horas**

Los cañones de la artillería móvil tronaron en la quietud de la noche, levantando asustados a los habitantes de la podrida capital imperial. Las explosiones sucesivas que vinieron después, esparcidas uniformemente a lo largo de toda la ciudad, no hicieron más que encender la alarma y aumentar al caos. Los barrios bajos eran incontrolables, y los barrios altos no eran más que un montón de escombros para cuando los cañones se dignaron a callarse.

Cerca de 2 horas había durado el bombardeo, pero los daños ya eran letales. La infraestructura de la ciudad, otrora grandiosa gracias a la opulencia de sus palacios y mansiones, ahora no era más que ruinas. Cuando la bota del primer soldado en entrar pisó el suelo de la ciudad, no había más que hablar. Los vehículos y escuadrones se adentraron en las calles y callejones, buscando enemigos donde fuera. Muchos civiles estaban confundidos, por lo que pocos ofrecieron resistencia armada. Los que no combatieran pero se resistieran eran tomados prisioneros. Quien alzara un arma era silenciado para siempre.

Una búsqueda implacable que los soldados y sus máquinas realizaban hacia arriba, en dirección a los barrios altos. Al terminar el día, la zona residencial de los barrios altos estaba totalmente cercada, y mediante altavoces se conminó a los nobles a rendirse. Varios lo hicieron, convencidos (si no aterrados e impactados) gracias al poderío demostrado a lo largo de varias horas. Otros, más tercos, decidieron luchar.

Los soldados de los alrededores de la capital convergieron a esta, buscando aplastar con sus números al invasor. Lo que obtuvieron fue 5 balas por cuerpo, y uno que otro mutilado por cañonazos y explosiones. La ventaja aérea de los wyvern, uno de los orgullos del Imperio en sus campañas militares, nada pudieron hacer contra los cazabombarderos que fueron contra ellos, y sus cadáveres alrededor del barrio alto solo sirvieron para desmotivar aún más a las tropas. Durante los dos días en los que se rechazó a los refuerzos imperiales, los sitiados pudieron observar a lo lejos como sus tropas eran despedazadas sin piedad por este enemigo, y como cualquier levantamiento orquestado por los civiles era eliminado con extrema violencia. Los nobles prisioneros aprendieron que eran los enemigos del otro lado de la puerta, la cual habían atacado hacía ya poco más de un mes.

Cuando se terminó la matanza alrededor de Sadera, los soldados se lanzaron, sedientos de sangre por los civiles muertos en Bélgica, contra el palacio Imperial. Inútil fue la resistencia de cualquiera en el camino. El poder de las armas de fuego perfeccionadas durante siglos fue suficiente para barrer toda resistencia.

El emperador fue encontrado en su trono, paciente y calmadamente bebiendo vino como si nada pasara. Esa mismo día, Molt Sol Augusto fue brutal y violentamente arrestado, y prueba de eso fue la gran diferencia en su estado entre que fue capturado y cuando fue entregado a los mariscales.

Durante los dos días siguientes, se reconocieron los cuerpos de nobles que cayeron en la matanza, a su vez que se identificaban posibles bajas entre los soldados terrícolas. Entre las víctimas se encontraban nobles como Cicero La Moltose, activo miembro del senado. También se encontró entre los cadáveres el de Diabo, reconocido como segundo príncipe del Imperio. Esto abrió la interrogante: ¿Dónde está el primer príncipe?

La respuesta llego al día siguiente, cuando soldados orientales encontraron un pasadizo oculto en el palacio. Preguntando (o sobornando) a los ciudadanos, líderes militares y nobles prisioneros, así como a los habitantes de los alrededores, se supo que los planes eran hacerse fuertes en las montañas del norte en caso de que Sadera cayera, aunque nunca se pensó que efectivamente pudiera caer. Rápidamente se organizó un grupo de búsqueda, el cual salió a la brevedad en dirección a las nevadas montañas que desde allí podían ser vistas.

 **.**

 **Día 30**

 **Montañas Nevadas, Imperio**

 **Grupo Expedicionario Belga-Alemán**

 **~10:00 horas**

6 días habían pasado desde que el grupo partiera de Sadera. 4 Desde que llegaron a las montañas. Enfundados en sus uniformes grises de invierno, los soldados europeos buscaron entre las montañas al príncipe perdido y sus seguidores, en alguna parte planeando un contraataque. Sus armas resistían mejor el frío que ellos mismos, pero no por ellos desistían de su tarea. Era la definitiva, la última. Fallar ahora era fallar a todos esos muertos desde el ataque. Y eso no lo podían permitir.

El día anterior habían avistado luces de fuego, pero decidieron acampar para que la noche no los atrapara desprevenidos. Al día siguiente, apenas salió el sol, levantaron el campamento y fueron en la búsqueda de aquella fuente de luz y calor. Su búsqueda prosiguió con más ahínco cuando encontraron cenizas en la entrada de una cueva.

Dándose órdenes y comunicándose con nada más que gestos de sus manos, los soldados con una capa de escarcha y nieve se adentraron en la cueva. Con la mitad del grupo cuidando la entrada, el oficial al mando avanzo con la otra mitad guiándose con sus visiones nocturnas y llevando sus miras láser a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Tras algunos minutos avanzando, encontraron una tosca puerta de madera con el escudo imperial grabado en la entrada. Observando a través de un agujero en la puerta, un soldado confirmo la presencia de Zorzal El Caesar.

Todo acababa ahora.

La puerta voló en pedazos, y los soldados entraron apenas un segundo después. Los escasos soldados fueron neutralizados en segundos, y los nobles presentes fueron noqueados o reducidos. Acercándose a uno de estos y comparándolo con una imagen, el oficial dio el visto bueno. Zorzal estaba capturado. Llevando a los prisioneros a la salida de la cueva, y asegurándose de atarlos bien para que ninguno se lanzara, el oficial por fin se pudo comunicar con Sadera.

30 días. 30 días exactos les tomo a los soldados de la Tierra acabar con la amenaza de raíz. Para ese nuevo mundo nada sería igual. Campos empezarían a ser explotados, el agua, almacenada y llevada, los metales preciosos, saqueados. Los templos mayores fueron respetados, más los menores o abandonados no tuvieron la misma suerte. Las especies humanoides fueron tratadas con curiosidad científica, más tuvieron cierto distanciamiento social respecto a los terrícolas. Los semidioses casi no se aparecieron para salvarlos. Solamente dos personas con esos títulos se mostraron ante los soldados. Una, pues era una mujer humanoide de piel azul, trajo consigo 3 dragones. Ninguno sobrevivió, y ella escapó para nunca volver. La otra, una niña de apariencia cercana a 16, desafío a los soldados a atacarla con todo cuando estos comprobaron que las heridas de bala se curaban. Murió. Según la lógica de los soldados (y que resultó ser correcta), no te podías curar si no quedaba de donde hacerlo. Nadie más se intentó oponer a los soldados del M.U.T., quienes hicieron de ese mundo ajeno el propio. Todo provocado por un ataque. Tal vez, si hubiera ocurrido en condiciones diferentes, el resultado habría sido distinto. Pero quiso la casualidad que este fuera un mundo destrozado y cansado de guerras, el cual solo buscaba terminar esta lo más pronto posible.

"Este es el mayor Carlos Schmitt. Capturamos a Zorzal. Por fin, todo se ha acabado."


End file.
